Broken, but still here
by MiraiFutureGirl
Summary: Asylum!Zack fic while Zack is in the asylum, he meets Sawyer Mckenna. she is as broken as he is. can these two save each other? warning: child sexual abuse mentioned at parts, non-explict
1. Notes

A\N  
This one's as close to canon as I'm going to get, everyone. yes, this is my one and only Asylum!Zack fic  
it's got a few spoilers, one for "perfect piece in the purple pond"- ZACK DID NOT KILL ANYONE!  
also AU in the fact that Angela and Jack are still together  
here's my notes on the OC I'm tossing in there

OC one:  
Sawyer Alexis McKenna  
birthday 11\12  
age 22  
taken from a park near her home when she was six by a pedophillac bastard {gavin morgan} who had a thing for little girls. out of sixteen, she's the only one he kept alive. when she  
was fourteen she was abandoned by gavin eight years of sexual abuse and captivty can mess with your head.  
the resulting PTSD, anxiety, and panic attacks drove her to a suicide atempt at seventeen. she was sent  
to the same asylum zack currently resides in  
relatives  
An uncle: Joshua Flint McKenna  
A mother: {deceased}  
Delia Beth McKenna  
Be calm, this story is still being written as i type this


	2. Comfort

**broken, but still here**

**part one**

**Alternate title**

**"i am whole as long as i am with you"**

Zack held her close, gently stroking her hair with an un-gloved hand. the other, still gloved had her fingers laced through it.

He hummed gently, not a real song, but a soft tuneless constant.

she'd gone away, lost in her own mind, but she'd told him before that when he stayed with her it helped.

that when she came back, it made her feel safer.

he didn't quite understand, but as he was fond of Sawyer, and wanted to make her happy, he did as she asked.

she called it "comfort".

she was a comfort as well, in this dark place


	3. so called friends

So called friends

Sawyer had walked into the vistors room. She had thought she could catch Zack before his friends came. no such luck, Dr. Hodgins - and Angela as well this time were sitting with him, waiting for a private room. Zack looked up for a second, catching her eyes

She shook her head- although she intended to meet them, she was _not _ready.

She walked off, her thoughts burning. ever since she had been told about them, one thought haunted. If they were his " best friends" _**how did he end up here**_?

How could his _**best friends **_let it get that far? He'd suffered everlasting damage at that bastards will! He'd given his all to save them, and for what? He would be trapped here indefinitely until they saw their mistake. If and when she got her self out, she promised herself she would not let go, not until he was free

A**\N- see, the question sawyer asked her self? that's what I'd like to ask angela and hodgins**

**sorry this took so long, but i've got almost all of it witten, so i'll be able to finish soon**


	4. Scars

_**A**_

Sawyer sits by Zack. Today is a "no free room" day and she sits and waits with Zack and his friends- Dr. Hodgins and Angela Montenegro

This has not been a good day so far, she had a flashback during her session with Dr. Rivers, her main doctor here.

she never felt well after one, they left her feeling jumpy, fearful of having another, and a mixture of sick and worn out.

so she was already trying to hold herself together while not trying to let it show.

Of course, Hodgins had to try to get her story again.

this was too much.

she sighs, pulling her fingers though her hair sharply.

"All right," she snaps. "When I was six years old I was taken by Gavin Brooke.

He's a sicko who like to liked rape and kill little girls."

"At the time, he had already killed fifteen - I would have been Sixteen, but he liked me, apparently.

He abandoned me, at fourteen."

"Despite my uncle- the only family i had left, my mother died of an overdose five years after i was taken-trying his best to help.

I was seventeen when I attempted to kill myself."

here she stops, and pulls her sleeves up. dozens of cuts line her arms.

"I was put into care, then transferred here, because took my case."

sawyer is brave enough to look straight into Hodgins eyes.

"are you satisfied?" she asks, her voice soaked in bitterness. she shoved herself away from the table and walks out.

Dr. Samantha Rivers walks to the end of the hall, and opens the door to the stairway.

She sees what she expects, after what she has heard- Sawyer tucked into one of the corners of the landing, curled up tight, rocking.

Dr rivers managed to get her back to her room without incident

later sawyer thinks to herself.

_Zack and i both have obvious scars, my arms, his hands_

_but i think the worst ones are the ones no one can see._

_his being so lost that he trusted that psycho instead of his best friends._

_the years of abuse on my side_

_I wonder, will i ever be close enough to normal to escape, will he ever tell the truth? _

_i don't know yet, i need to take it as it comes... At least I've got Zack..._


End file.
